


Tales of the Dark

by voidpomf



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Oneshot format, Romance, googles: how to not make a mary-sue, i dont know what im doing, not in chrono order, what do I even tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidpomf/pseuds/voidpomf
Summary: A Collection of short oneshots around Riku and An Orignal Character. They are not in chronological order, but I try to make it obvious when the certain chapter is taking place.Was originally a side project from that actual story, but I kept doing more situations with this rather than writing a proper story haha.





	1. First time alone

As we traveled together on our first mission I had realized something. It was our first time alone, there was no mistress of darkness keeping a watchful eye. Though that wasn't entirely true, using her magic, Maleficent could watch us perform from her table at the chapel, but we try not to dwell on that.

“So...you’ve done this before?” it seemed the silver-haired boy broke the silence first. It was an innocent question, as I'm sure he's never had to kidnap a young lady before.

“Yes. I had captured two and Maleficent was already in possession of one.” I tried to be as dry as possible. Riku was already getting on my nerves. First, he showed up out of nowhere, that I can relate to, demanding someone bring him back home, ungrateful little brat. It seemed both Maleficent and Ansem had plans for him, ignoring his attitude and using his want to be reunited with his friends as bait to lure him into the darkness. I wondered how long he will last. Or if he would even get far.

“But what do we do? Like when we find her, do we just take her?”

“I do believe that is the definition of a kidnapping. But yes we simply take her, knock her out if she doesn't come easily.” We both shared short glares at each other. This is probably how missions will go. Perhaps I had a stick far up my ass, or maybe he was too much of an ass; either way we knocked heads pretty badly.

Though I suppose that is why we were such a good sparring duo…

“well sorry for not having the know-how on how to kidnap someone. And maybe if you weren't so impat-” I silenced him with a hand on his mouth. We had been hiding behind some shrubs watching the scene below us. A silly trial with very silly people had just grown quiet, thus making it obvious when another spoke. Thankfully Riku seemed to realize this and give me a “sorry” with his expression. In response, I lifted my hand off of him and gave him a nod.

“One of the top rules is to always pay attention to not only your target but your surrounds as well” the trial had picked up again, shrieks piling out of a large woman wearing black and red.

“Got it.”

We both shared a look of indifference and slight respect, as we settled down for a long useless trial. Maybe we could learn not to tear each other apart.


	2. Questions

The environment I was now around was very different. Back at Hollow Bastion, the air was always thick with darkness, hatred, and deceit. There was very little time for happiness or affection, though there was the odd pat on the head and constant affectionate pet names from Maleficent that kept me confident that she possibly cared for me.

So it was weird to be sitting on a rooftop eating ice cream.

Riku had surprised me with the sweet but salty substance a month or so into our stay at twilight town. Our relationship had gotten better, as I became a lot more open-minded, and Riku was back to his normal self. I hadn't realized how much the darkness had affected him until now, it was like night and day his personality change. Sure, he was still a little cocky but he was still so distraught with what he had done under the influence, that it would take a bit for him to be truly himself once more.

But I digress, the look on my face was probably of pure amazement as it made Riku let out a chuckle also eating an ice cream bar. I had never really felt flustered until then...being around people of light..or more light than shadow, cause me to also adapt some positive emotions.

The first time I smiled Namine actually gasped out loud, even squealed slightly and excitedly told everyone. I had responded by pulling my hood up and running away for an hour before Riku had come and found me...hiding in a tree. I had almost gone to another world but had decided against it. The only world I'd want to go to was now populated, sneaking back into my old home would be hard with so many people searching for it.

Emotions came up in conversation when I finally became too confused. Riku and I had been practicing dark magic, since I had experience but wanted to hone it and Riku had no training with the darkness that was practically forced into him. All in all, it was good for both of us.

“Remember every time you use the darkness it will envelop your heart more. You need to learn to keep it out of the places it should not be. To truly use the darkness a harmony of light and dark must be obtained.” I had stopped him as the darkness kept entering his heart.

“please take a break, eventually you will grow a shield of sorts around the important parts but that takes years.” he was breathing heavily and went to sit down running a hand through his hair.

“Is that...what happened to Maleficent?” It had been a while since that name had been spoken out loud and a silence hung.

Through a strained voice, I answered him “Yes. She knew her limits but because of desperation decided to press her luck and open her whole heart to the darkness. And look where that got her.” I had gotten quite sour and had grasped my hands together. Riku looked over at me with pity, which confused me as it was obvious his hatred for the woman.

“Riku, may I ask you a question?”

“um..sure?” clearly confused by my conversation change he sat up and faced towards me.

“what..am I to you? Like, what exactly is our relationship?”

“uh um, what? What brought this on?” face red, it was obvious he was not understanding the point

“it's just that social and emotional things don't come naturally, and so I was curious on how we stood now. Comparing it to our hatred of the past.” this made him physically relax.

“I guess that makes sense, well I'd like to think we are on the way to being good friends. We have things in common that made us respect each other, any of that makes sense?” I looked away to think about it, it did make sense. Shaped by the same people, though he recalled the situation more negatively than I did.

“though your hate towards sora is a little concerning..” added as a side comment, slightly laced with humor, a dry laugh thrown in for good measure. 

That was met with a glare that only made him laugh more.

“it's like how Ansem took everything away from you, is it not? So you can't blame me for disliking sora.”

“okay okay shutting up now.” he held his hands up in defense. “yea that was a bad comment sorry about that”

“don't fret, I understand where you're coming from. It's fun to watch you be helpless sometimes” his white face met with a chuckle on my side.

“I'm kidding Riku!”

“...you need work on your humor”


	3. Its Over

I had come out of the corridor as the door slowly opened.

Above me were my mentor and worst enemy flying, I felt relief that Ansem was still alive, but as the keyboy said those magic words my emotions plummeted.

“Kingdom hearts….is light!”

I turned to get a face full of light and couldn't help but softly scream. Turning away I watch as Ansem, the at first omniscient voice in a cloak teaching me in the ways of darkness, be obliterated by the doors rays.

After the light show I sank to my knees. There was a constant burn all over my body, but I had felt as if my heart had been torn out by a heartless. I kept staring with vacant eyes up above, not even flinching as sora and his friends passed to do their thing. As my gaze lowered to my hands, the full weight of the situation sunk in.

I was truly alone.

Ansem was supposed to find me after he dealt with the twerp. But I wanted to help so I spend possibly an hour searching for him. Perhaps I should've just stayed put ignorant of what had happened. Though I suppose being there to witness would be better than going back home to find a group of strangers now inhabiting it.

But now I had no idea what to do or where to go. Maybe Hades would be accepting of me staying with him. Maybe I should just wander the darkness.

Curiously I looked over to the great kingdom hearts to find it leaking darkness...if only he had survived..he was so close. But sora and it seemed Riku was there on the other side; both were trying to close it. It was almost saddening to see Riku trapped in the darkness. Poor guy couldn't catch a break.

Maybe I should find riku and get him out. I could do that. But that would please sora, and at that moment I don't think I could do that.

Then I heard my name being called. It was him. Deciding to humor him I walked over to the door, trying to ignore everyone else.

“Yes, Riku?”

“Please... go with sora? You shouldn't stay... here” 

I hated how much he knew about you. The scowl on my face grew, having to be near sora might physically hurt me.

“...fine. just don't do anything stupid in the darkness got it?” that pleased riku and he gave me a soft smile, and I couldn't help but give him a small one to. As Riku began to speak to sora I turned around and waited for this thing to end. Not wanting to watch the door disappear, I started walking towards the only path away from here.

Eventually, Sora and his friends caught up. I had stopped after he hailed me from afar. I waited till he got closer then continued on my way ignoring him completely. Eventually, we came upon a world, nothing but a grass with dirt paths. I had decided to finally talk to...him.

“I'm only going to say this once. When we find people or civilization I'm out of here. We have been out of the darkness for a while so my end with Riku is over. but not because I'm nice that I'm staying but because you three would be ruined if you got lost. Plus Riku would probably get angry with me” the last part I had mumbled but I had got my message across. The duck had given me the stink eye and sora only gave me a nod with a surprisingly serious face.

Thus we continued down the path, I trailing a bit behind them. Though I could hear them clearly, talking about how they would find Riku and their Mouse friend. I couldn’t help but scoff quietly, they could barely get through the darkness with that key of light. Plus they had no way of escaping the realm of darkness even if they found a way to get back. What naive people.

Eventually, we lost track of the days that had gone past, it seemed the world we were on did have a day and night but they were many that we simply gave up trying to keep track. That all was halted by a voice tickling our ears. We had been taking a break at the time, I had heard shifting and sat up to see Sora running off. Sighing, I nudged Donald and Goofy, who were still fast asleep, and together we ran after the boy. Eventually, the endless grass fields coming to an end. It was weird to see a world just end too abruptly, and with the same sand present back at the door. At the end, we found a golden castle, and at a first glance I could tell that this castle was not safe. It oozed something I had never felt before. It was darkness, or light….something completely different. Almost… almost like nothing, yet something. Either way I was not going to enter it. As Sora and his friends went to enter I warned them, but they were so adamant that there was the slight possibility that their friends might be there that they went in.

Which in theory makes sense, if the darkness we were in lead here, then it is possible that the darkness Riku and Mickey were in might also lead here. But the feeling didn’t make it worth it. So I watched as Sora gave me a stupid grin and wave as he, Donald and Goofy entered the strange building.

It would be a while before I saw them again.


	4. Scared

I often wondered if perhaps I had gained a soft spot for Riku. Overall I'd outright refused to help with anything to do with...sora. but lately, Namine and DiZ have somehow roped me into helping. All in the name of making sure Riku doesn't do something stupid. Though we had been training, his handle of the darkness wavered at times. Party due to the darkness not even belonging to himself but also with the darkness being very personal. You could only teach it to an extent and then the user would have to figure out how their own darkness ticked.

And since Riku's darkness was not his own, when he started incorporating his own darkness some backlash happened. It was like an ugly stain not wanting to disappear, only we were trying to snuff it out with the same substance that caused it.

And, we all had to deal with Riku's stubbornness. He seemed to get it in his mind that he had to deal with this all alone. He was so frustrating.

So here I am in front of DiZ as he blabs about something related to helping sora. I wasn't really paying attention.

“And I would like you to accompany him, in case things get out of hand. We wouldn't want Riku to do something silly with his darkness and all.”

I wasn't even looking at him. But slowly after that statement, my eyes slowly raised. Absolutely not the face of an amused man.

However, possibly due to my own weakness I sighed loudly and agreed.

Moments later I had created a corridor and we were on our way to our enemies territory. With hoods up we exited and surveyed where we landed. Thankfully throughout the year or so I had gotten astronomically better at teleporting and we were right in front of the tall skyscraper.

“so who are we interrogating exactly?” I looked up at Riku though his face was covered by his hood, I could tell he was amused by my complete disregard of DiZs whole speech.

“We're going to have a chat with sora's nobody.”

“oh. Great.”

“don't worry he's like a sad version of him”

“I didn't even know sora could feel sadness.”

This continued until we heard the steps of our target. Hiding in the shadows we waited for the opportunity to jump him. Hilariously enough it didn't take much, just a simple dark fire to know him down. The boy looked up to see Riku with his newly acquired way to dawn drawn to his left and myself with a single dagger drawn standing to his right.

It made me uneasy when I looked him over, he definitely resembled the dear keyblade wielder. Did that mean..? I slightly hesitated my hold but righted myself. I could handle this.

Riku took control of the situation questioning the nobody on why he had a keyblade. The boy was beyond confused by that question.

“well, why do you have it? Does it even belong to you?”

Finally, the boy had enough, stood up and drew his keyblade, an exact copy of what sora wielded.

And I stood there absolutely terrified. Out of nowhere, I felt freezing and couldn't handle it.

I immediately teleported out of there.

Landing in my room I ended up seating myself in a corner, legs drawn up to my chest. My head hurt and I was breathing heavily.

DiZ had said this might happen eventually, seeing as I had gone through the tragedy twice of losing the people who cared for me, he predicted that I would eventually crash.

And crash I did. I felt bad for ditching Riku but thankfully he got back safely. I hadn't even realized he was back till I felt his presence in front of me.

Kneeling down he asked if I was okay. Though I couldn't even look up to him, let alone construct words. I was simply silent and breathing.

“Hey, hey it's okay alright? You are safe.” and slowly he placed his hands on my shoulders and drew me in for a hug. It was not very often that I would get a hug. I believe I got a side one from Riku once after a well-done mission. But this was full on contact, and living without it caused this little bit of contact to make me snap. 

I was a sobbing mess afterward. Riku seemed surprised but never let his grip waver if anything he might have tightened it. I didn't move much other than placing my head on his chest and raising my hands to grip his cloak by his waist. I couldn't do much else but cry. Cry because I had no childhood, cry because some twerp destroyed the only family I had, cry because I felt truly alone with no purpose. After this whole sora fiasco, I had no clue what I'd do, without a family or a home where could I go? Perhaps I'd just stay with DiZ. Riku would go with sora back home, I had no idea where Namine belonged. This whole situation was just a huge mess for me.

As I calmed down I realized that I would just have to take one step at a time. Maybe talk to diz about housing, or maybe acquire a place back on my homeworld.

When I was just sniffling I slowly pulled back, mumbling a sorry while wiping my eyes. Riku told me not to worry and looked me in the eye asking if I was okay and what happened.

“when you see your caretakers slain by a very specific weapon it tends to scar you. I'm sorry you had to see that.” Riku still had a hand on my shoulder and it tightened briefly, letting me know that he was here if I needed support.

“i...appreciate you being here Riku. Thank you.”

“Anytime, anytime you need it just ask.”

I had almost asked for another hug. Once I was over the hurdle of sobbing, the hug felt quite nice. But the thought of asking him made me feel very flustered and I had no idea how to word it so I kept quiet.

Though as I raised my eyes to finally lock with his, hand still resting on my shoulder...maybe he wanted it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had actually written this one first but realized it might make more sense to know kinda why they would be a bit traumatized lul. I can tell my grammar is all over the place, and actual writers would probs get angry...maybe I should get an editor oofme.
> 
> (that might of been too much of a wild ride. I should probably make a character profile to stay on character and stuff)


	5. Regret? No.

I almost felt bad leaving them. I almost said, be careful. My hatred and spite kept those words only in my thoughts though. Sora, Donald, and Goofy had gone into the very ominous castle, which left me to continue to wander the grasslands. 

I could’ve technically left, a single portal could take me anywhere. But I was lost, I had no idea where to go, what to do. So instead I continued to walk, hoping a cause would come to me. It left me with a lot of time to think. Probably too much time. Thinking of all the possibilities and outcomes. Perhaps I was too weak and that’s why everything fell apart. If I was stronger I could’ve just defeated the Sora and had him out of the way, Riku would have the key and everything would be back on track. Or maybe it was destined to fail? It wasn’t my fault but Maleficent and Ansem were the weak ones. It was a scary thought. That I had surpassed my mentors in intelligence, knowing when to run and when the battle was unwinnable. Really thought I was just lucky to be still alive. 

Speaking of which, I only had so much food and water on me and would eventually have to leave. Would I even come back? Probably not, though where I would go after stocking up was a mystery. Wandering the darkness until I stumbled upon another world didn’t sound like a bad idea.

I sighed and laid back onto the grass. At least it was soft. Taking a few bites of bread and swigging some water I sighed once more. A nap sounded very nice, thankfully this world’s night wasn’t cold.

“So...what will you do now?”

Quickly sitting up, I grabbed one of my daggers and looked around. It looked about the middle of the night, the moon shone high.

“No family, no home, just where will you go now?”

“WHO'S THERE.” I snarled, the voice was of a man. Low pitched and smooth. When I saw him I would unleash magic hell on him.

“I mean it! Show yourself!” Slowly I came to a stand, eyes still darting around the area, fully adjusted to the dark.

“I can give you a purpose. I too have a goal to defeat those who have robbed me, though they are filled with much more darkness than your foe.” The serious remark ended with a hearty chuckle.

“You want me to help you? How does that help me?” I was still tense, and there was still no sign of the man.

“To be frank it doesn’t, but it gives you purpose does it not?” And with a flash of darkness and man dressed in red strips appeared before me. One single orange eye stared down at me. From that stare I knew I wouldn’t want to fight him, I don’t even know if I’d win.

“...Alright. Who exactly has robbed you?” I sheathed my dagger, there was no use getting ready for a battle. As the man himself had both his hands placed behind him. The stance was very regal like he knew his status of power. Or perhaps it was the stance of the man who had power, but had thus lost it only for the habit to remain.

Though he had darkness seeping from him, he felt...clear. A man of blunt truth and no trickery. Like I could trust him even though I had only met him.

“Have you heard of a being called Nobodies?” My eyebrows furrowed in reaction. There were more species alongside humans, talking animals and Heartless?

“Hmm, that answers that. Nobodies are created after a person is turned into a heartless. If their will is strong, the shell they leave behind starts to walk. In more rare cases, the take the form of a Human. And though they may act like it, these creatures cannot feel. For they do not have hearts.”

Does that mean...Ansem, may be still alive but as a Nobody? In that case, too, did Sora create one as well? This opened up a whole new wave of possibilities.

“So what do you say, girl?” I looked him straight in the eye as I decided. Though he didn’t seem worried like he knew what my answer already was. To be truthful it wasn’t hard to decide, not like I had much to lose.

“Fine, I’ll aid you. Any funny business and I’m out though got it?”

“I wouldn’t expect any less Miss..?” He chuckled.

“Tori, and who are you?”

“You may call me DiZ, Now come, I must acquaint you with where I am currently located. I assume you can summon portals?” I nod and followed him through a portal he made. We exited a large red mansion surrounded by forest.

“My dear, welcome to Twilight Town.” It was always a pleasure traveling to a new world, so much to see in learning with every world being so different. The sun was setting and really added to the whole naming of the town. As I was checking my surroundings DiZ had already started walking into the mansion.

“Feel free to wander, I’m sure you know how to act unsuspiciously?” Not waiting for an answer, he entered the mansion. I, on the other hand, decided to go into the forest and find this town.

It reminded me of that one town the old residents of Hollow Bastion fled to, not exactly old but not completely high technology wise. Littles lights on the floors and walls were scattered along the streets adding a nice glow to the darkening town.


	6. The End?

It's been a long journey. Not only for myself but for the keyboy. Now he understands, understands what it's like to have something important taken away, albeit only briefly. Riku had reunited with his friends, not in the body they thought they'd find him in but still intact. Now it was time for those wielding light to defeat the dark.

I myself kept to the middle. I couldn't join either side, it was too hard. Join Xemnas and hurt a friend? Or join the light and hurt a part of my former mentor? Either option proved to be too negative in the end. So I stayed out of it. I still tagged only with Riku, helping him make sure his friends were safe; but he knew once the final battle started, I would disappear. We hadn't really spoken about where, nor had he asked me to go back with him. There was an air of uneasiness as the end drew near.

Moving as a group we continued through white hallway after white hallway, but as we came back outside there was a beam being directed at the artificial kingdom hearts.

"Ansem!" Mickey exclaimed and I did a double take.

Who...that wasn't him.. that was.

"DiZ!" Riku and I exclaimed awkward glances between the three of us caused the tension to rise once more. Once up to him DiZ...I mean the real Ansem, starting speaking of being blinded by rage and vengeance, and now he was trying to set things right.

"Tori...I am sorry for pulling at such delicate strings. It was not right for me to do such a thing." I stared directly at him, taking him in now that he was fully exposed.

"I don't regret anything...you gave me a purpose and road to follow during dark times...and for that, I am ever so grateful." He let out a hearty chuckle that seemed bittersweet, while Riku and Mickey looked with slight pity in their eyes.

"Well, at least I did one thing correct hmm?" Ansen let out a deep sigh "I am not sure what this machine will do, haha, as all my other attempts to study the heart have failed tremendously."

As the machine started to heat up and make more noises, he said his farewells. I didn't need to say anymore, as Riku gave Ansem a solid nod and placed a hand on my shoulder. It was reassuring, maybe I wouldn't disappear. Then light started spilling out from the machine, which did not look good. Looking up at Ansem to see him accepting his fate.

Everyone held questions in their mind, as it was the man who seemed to had started it all standing in front of them. Perhaps it was the number of questions that kept mouths shut. Either way, time ran out and soon the strange machine exploded. The whole area engulfed in a bright white light. And through it all...a faint scream could be heard.

Seconds into the explosion, I had realized that the noise was coming out of me. My whole body was seizing up and it felt as if the light itself was burning, and it probably was. In a move of desperation, I sank to the ground and quickly make a portal. Once in the darkness, I let out a huge sigh, allowing the darkness to seep back into where the light had touched. 

Why was kind of machine that to produce such a pure light? Was that the power of all the hearts turned into data? It was unbelievable for their strength. All the while Xemnas' plan to use that power sat wrong with me... I still would pick my own side, but it seemed the beings dwelling in the darkness were more evil-minded than I would have ever thought.

Though not all my strength had come back, I hesitated but made a portal back. Slowly I went through and let out a sigh of relief when the machine, and Ansem, were gone and the light had subsided.

"Did anyone see where she went?"

"Riku..calm down I'm sure she's fine, she's mighty strong" Mickey and the others seemed to be consoling a now normal looking Riku. I couldn't help but let a smile creep up, he was free. The light must have vanquished...Ansem..wait. not-Ansem's darkness. Meaning if Riku chose to, he could now finally fully focus on his own darkness.

But he was okay, and at that moment that's all that mattered.

"Tori!" Sora seemed to have noticed me a bit behind them, and immediately Riku perked up looking in the direction Sora was now walking too. However, beating his brown-haired friend by many strides.

"Tori, you're safe! are you okay? What happened? I heard you scream and then you just disappeared!" Without thinking, Riku pulled me into a hug. Both of us stiffening slightly after realizing what he did. Though a few seconds in we both relaxed and accepted it, accepted our feelings for one moment.

"I am okay, it will take a bit before I'm back to my full strength but in still in one piece." Stepping back Riku kept his hands on my shoulders.

"The light didn't favor me too well, you on the other hand... well haha, it's good to see, you, again." He had let out a light chuckle

"Yeah...it's good to be me again."

"Now, now I hate to interrupt you two but we do have to save the world and all!" Sora had sauntered up, placing a hand on Riku and grinning like the doofus he is. We both turn to him and nod, and all together we continue on our way. 

It was quiet. We all talked softly to one another, making sure to stay alert. Sora and Kairi were trying to do some catching up. Donald, Goofy, and the King were also doing the same; sometimes speaking of the late Ansem. Riku and I took the rear, occasionally commenting to each other or Riku would tap into his darkness to help me heal. Though every time he would do that I would try and refuse, insisting he'll need all his energy for the last battle; but he refused each time. When we would encounter a wave of nobodies, Kairi and Mickey would go closer to the center of the group while the rest of us would tackle the threat. It was an efficient system. 

"..Tori?"

"Hmm?" Riku turned to me, we were almost there.

"I know you won't fight Xemnas, but what are you going to do after? When it's all over." Keeping my gaze ahead I let out a sigh.

"To be completely honest Riku...I have no idea. I will be back where I was a year or so ago. I'll probably wander, maybe Maleficent will accept me. I am not sure." At the witch's name, Riku grimaced, and a few flinches could be seen from the others; obviously not alright with the woman in any way.

"Well...you could, come back with us...like to the island." He looked over hesitantly, one hand coming to scratch behind his head to relieve tension. I didn't think he would ask and I looked over to him with wide eyes.

"...Really?" 

"Yeah! Of course! I mean it will be kinda hard to get your own place but I'm sure my parents won't mind another mouth to feed..?"

"If not, you could always stay with me!" chirped Kairi, turning back to face us with a warm smile.

"Yeah! Me too I guess?" Sora was a bit more hesitant, but still giving out the invitation. I looked at them in utter confusion.

"...I think we broke her." Sora whispered to Kairi, both snickering at my expression.

"How about we decide this afterward, at least think about it okay?" Riku said, pulling me out of my stupor to mutter a confirmation.

“Yeah...okay.” staring at my feet It was hard to comprehend it. Riku, I could understand...But the other two just so willingly to house me? Someone who once was against them? They truly were beings of light. So forgiving and positive.


End file.
